


Who is in Control?

by FireDragon1321



Series: Those with Wings AU [2]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: AU- Those with Wings, Alternate Universe, Exposition, Gen, Inanimate Transformation, Obligatory I'm Going to Hell Tag, Omega-Xis is Called an EM Being to Avoid Game Spoilers, Past Child Abuse, Past Corruption, Past Pedophilia, Past manipulation, Purposeful OOC, RUSH IT OUT ASAP, References to Porn, References to Sex, The Title is From a Halsey Song, Transformation, Transformation Gun, Which is Not Involved in the Transformation, includes artwork, latex suit, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon1321/pseuds/FireDragon1321
Summary: Geo Stelar was a hero. But that was a long time ago. Reality brought demons in human skin, who changed him from the inside out. Now, he wishes to join their ranks as a supplier of pleasure. When Omega-Xis tries to stop him, the EM Being meets a terrible fate.WARNING- PLEASE READ ALL THE TAGS AND THE NOTE AT THE START OF THIS FIC!





	Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short for an AU I made called Those With Wings. I wrote this story so you wouldn’t really need to go to the introduction to this AU, but here’s the link if you wanna learn more- https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828504/chapters/34317113. All the urgent stuff you need to know- fictional characters exist amongst real people and have wings, the Net is a place you can physically enter, characters are second-class citizens and Dealers are humans who use them as sex slaves (or sometimes transformation fodder).
> 
> So yea. this story. It’s also really messed up, plot and build-up wise. Geo is OOC for reasons explained in-story, but you might want to tread carefully if you’re a big fan of Omega-Xis. Because- as the tags imply- things end badly for him. Also, it does poke a bit at the overall morality of us real people lording over fictional beings and imposing OOC on them in the form of manipulating an eleven-year-old child. If that is not your thing, this also isn’t the one for you. Otherwise, enjoy.
> 
> Megaman Starforce is Capcom’s and any other canon characters mentioned are not mine, but this AU is my roughly-ten-year-old brainchild. The artwork is mine. Please do not post it elsewhere or claim it as your own. It took me forever to learn there’s no evil!Geo and then make this image, so I’d appreciate it.

Geo wanted to throw his Transer at the wall.

He didn’t know why he still owned the thing. Perhaps some part of him from months ago still existed, and didn’t want to damage the Transer. But it was a relic from a life long lost. His old masters let him keep it through everything, even though he could have used it to escape them at any time. Geo figured it was a test of his loyalty. Considering he was only free now because he was “rescued” by so-called rebels, then escaped the group that “saved” him, Geo figured he passed.

The stupid EM Being inside the Transer didn’t get the message. Geo tuned out his latest ramble as he surveyed his new hideout. It was an abandoned warehouse located in the depths of the Net- the kind super-villains might use in comic books. But most of the inhabitants were characters created on the eastern side of the Pacific. Right by the door was Issei- some hero from a harem anime who Geo used as his muscle. There were seven others scattered around, and Geo planned to use them all in some form or another.

Their group was what Geo believed to be an extension of his masters’ plans. In fact, he would be surprised if this was not somehow their goal from day one. For many months, they taught him about the wonders of pleasure though honeyed words. They started this when he was part of the so-called “rebel group” fighting against them, when members of that group had their backs turned. Then, they taught him how pleasure actually felt. These humans gave him everything the rebels could not provide. Yes, those wonderful Dealers were responsible for his current ambitions.

They even gave him the latex suit he currently wore, which trapped his wings to his back and squeaked with every movement. It greatly resembled a red and black version of armor he once wore as a hero. But it aroused more than protected, due to being relatively skintight. A red series of markings covered his abdomen, while strange marks resembling small crosses with devilish heads traveled down his arms and legs. The helmet was more rubbery- thicker and bulkier than the rest of the suit. Of course, two secret flaps were provided so that he could properly provide pleasure to humans.

After Geo’s most recent escape from the rebels, he got to thinking about pleasure. The Dealers told him that all characters desired pleasure, and the rebel groups deprived characters of that pleasure for their own selfish reasons. The rebels he was with didn’t help their case. They preached “love” and “kindness”, yet either avoided talking about their physical counterparts entirely or hooked on some kind of disclaimer about how rape existed and could turn pleasure into a weapon to hurt others. It was like they were trying to hide things from Geo on purpose by making pleasure into an evil concept.

Because of this, the Dealers used different words to hook Geo at first, mainly “happiness”. But “happiness” and “pleasure” were totally different things. He frequently felt pleasure, but not much happiness, although he no longer cared. Happiness, love, kindness. Those were things he used to want, or that he fought for. But pleasure overtook them all. He would do anything for pleasure, and for the Dealers who were kind enough to teach him the truth about it instead of beating around the bush. Perhaps he would have remained with the rebels if they weren’t so afraid of pleasure. But they were, and so he left them in the dust to pursue the one thing that mattered.

The being in his Transer just didn’t seem to get any of this philosophy.

“Look, kid, no offense, but this idea is kind of stupid,” the EM Being cried out from his mechanical prison. “Okay, it’s very stupid. Mucho stupido! Hey! Listen! Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Nine characters- including myself- think my plan is a great idea,” Geo mused. “Nine to your one. I don’t think it would be that stupid if so many others agree with me.”

“Look, those Dealer morons are bad on their own,” the EM Being rambled. “I told you multiple times how rotten they were and not to listen to their baloney. I told you- again, multiple times- let’s fuse! Let’s kick their asses! It’s been months and you didn’t and I’m bored as hell.”

“Is that why you insist on bothering me?” Geo snapped.

“That, and this idea of yours could cause major damage to the world of fiction in general and you’ll probably regret it,” the EM Being said, a little too quickly.

“Omega-Xis,” Geo said. “Look around you. We all are working very hard to appease our masters- the Dealers. What better way to appease them than by becoming them? I am going to make my own Dealership. That’s final.”

Dealerships were the grand companies that Dealers ran. Supposedly, only the companies that created the characters to begin with were wealthier than these behemoths, especially the Dealer’s Association that linked them all. Up until this point, they were human-only clubs. But Geo was going to change things. He just needed a few more characters before he set off to create the first entirely character-run Dealership.

“There! That’s the stupid thing!” Omega-Xis shouted. “Make your own Dealership? Those guys are manipulative, Geo! They’ve been stringing you along for a long time! What about Lan? How would-”

“Lan is part of a rebel group, fool!” Geo snapped. “Why would he want to join?”

Geo remembered Lan. He was friends with him long ago. Lan was silly, sweet and generally fun to hang around. But he feared pleasure thanks to the rebels and some shady events in his past, and wouldn’t get over that fear even when Geo told him to. This led to a massive fight, which was one of many reasons Geo left Lan and his buddies behind to find a proper Dealership to care for him. 

Despite this, his friendship with Lan morphed into a hopeless obsession. Perhaps one day, Lan could experience real pleasure too, and would no longer be afraid. There were many characters who were deluded into hating pleasure- many of whom actually just hated humans. If anything- by making a Dealership entirely run by characters- Geo was doing them all a favor.

After quickly considering all of this, Geo said, “If Lan ever realizes the truth, he’s welcome to join me, of course. Why should I turn away him away? He can rule by my side and rake in potential profit. It’s a win-win.”

“Geo! Seriously! Cut this out!” Omega-Xis cried. “This is getting freakier and freakier!” There was a pause as he thought up another excuse. “Screw Lan! What about your dad?”

Geo’s heart began to race. His father would definitely not approve of his son forming what was essentially a porn company. A tiny part of him screamed this as loud as it could, but it came through as a whisper. It was buried by roaring rage. His father wasn’t there for him when he needed someone to just _be there_. The leader of the rebels tried and failed to replace him with her twisted lies. She didn’t understand. His father was a character, too- a being who needed pleasure to reach his full potential.

Geo knew his father loved him, and that the man would want him to succeed.

Geo threw the Transer on the ground, causing Omega-Xis to cry “Ow!” as the boy turned to a shelf packed with boxes. He hummed with deceiving innocence as he began to search for something.

“What’re you doing?” Omega-Xis asked, for the Transer had landed screen-down.

Geo didn’t respond. He was going to silence this idiot alien once and for all. The boxes before him gained a bunch of objects he obtained through either seduction or thievery. Most were toys used to achieve pleasure. If he were human, they would never have been given to him due to his young appearance. Instead, he was a being of pleasure, so all he had to do was seduce or steal his way into obtaining what he needed to survive.

But there was one item that every modern Dealership required to get off the ground. Upstarts often had to be trained, but Omega-Xis couldn’t be trained. So there was the next best thing- a transformation gun. It was a cheap, secondhand device that was probably falling apart at the seams, but still had a functioning screen and dial that let him pick any changes he wanted. 

Geo smiled and set the dial to “Inanimate”, which brought up a list of options. There were the popular ones- shoes, underwear, statues. None caught his fancy. Then, he noticed a “Throne” option. Not a mere chair. A throne. Geo figured he was going to be a ruler should his plot succeed, and any ruler worth their salt had a throne. Selecting the throne option, Geo advanced on the fallen Transer.

“Where’d you go?” Omega-Xis asked. He didn’t seem nervous as much as he was confused.

Hearing the EM Being’s voice made Geo angry again. His father loved him and wanted him to succeed- no matter what his goal was. How dare this alien use his father against him?

“If you’d like to know, my dad,” Geo growled, “would be proud of his son!”

Geo pulled the trigger on the weapon, which struck the Transer. In a puff of green energy, Omega-Xis was yanked out with a yelp. The other eight characters stopped what they were doing as the body of the EM Being turned both visible and solid right before their eyes.

Noticing he had everyone’s attention, Geo held the transformation gun up high and shouted, “Look, all of you! This is what happens when you refuse pleasure and turn against me or the Dealers! See what you will become!”

Though Omega-Xis was solid, he was still attached to the Transer, like a genie bonded to a lamp. “Hey! I don’t like where this is- ack!” Omega-Xis cried. His voice was suddenly stolen from him, but he could still move his eyes. Geo watched quietly, hiding his twisted glee as the other characters murmured nervously to each other.

The Transer underwent the first real changes, expanding until it was a proper seat that Geo could sit upon. Metal turned to wood and velvet. The wristband began to shudder and split, forming four green legs that vaguely resembled Omega-Xis’s arms. As for the part that held the screen, it became a seat with a blue, velvet cushion, its dual screens fusing together in the process. It beeped in protest once before passively accepting its new form.

With the Transer gone, Omega-Xis began to twist on himself. Even without a energy-based form, he was totally hollow inside, which became apparent when his arms fell off and- of their own will- slithered to the base of the converted Transer. They became the arms of the throne, each featuring the devil-like symbol on Geo’s latex suit.

Omega-Xis tried to react to this, but his voice was still gone. He just narrowed his eyes and voicelessly screamed in rage and terror. Geo watched the rest of the changes as if bored, but he was internally excited to see what would come next. 

Omega-Xis’s body began to curve like an arch, attaching itself to one of his former arms. A waterfall of silver fell from the lower half of his body, solidifying quickly and becoming the back cushion of the throne. The actual back of the throne came into being with it- a sturdy oak base painted light green.

Poor Omega-Xis slammed on top of this new structure and fused to it. His face was frozen in eternal surprise, but his eyes still darted around. He steadily flattened until he was merely a decoration on the throne- an elaborate image carved out of wood. Geo studied the new throne, which he noticed was the perfect size for a boy of his height.

“Omega-Xis!” he cried. “Can you hear me?”

Omega-Xis blinked, but made no other movement. Geo smiled. Turning back to his subordinates, he announced, “Look at this! He still lives! Now, you better do what I tell you, or you’ll end up a matching footrest. Got that?”

Seven of the characters turned to each other, then back to Geo and nodded. Only Issei had a different reaction. He laughed like a hyena and pointed at the throne, as if Omega-Xis’s demise was somehow funny to him. Geo ignored this. He knew Issei wasn’t right in the head to begin with, so this reaction did not surprise him. Still, he made rather good muscle and was well-motivated by pleasure, so Geo decided to keep him around anyway, at least for the time being.

Wondering how comfortable the throne was, Geo took a seat. It was almost too comfortable, like it was made specifically for him. He let out a sigh of relief as he dropped the transformation gun on the floor. It survived the fall, but he mused that it still needed repairs. He could do that easily, but there was still so much he had to do before he arrived at the Dealer’s Association to join them as equals. Well, it wasn’t really equality he cared about, though. It was the pursuit of pleasure. The Dealers taught him well, and now he was ready to carry out what he believed they always wanted him to accomplish.

Lan’s smiling face danced in the back of his mind. He grinned and crossed his legs. One day, Lan would join him. He would have a matching latex suit made just for him, and they would lord over the Dealership as equals. But he still didn’t have a name for it yet. Perhaps that name would come after a nap. So he closed his eyes, leaned against the back of the throne, and dreamed of a future where all characters lived under the iron, yet caring grip of pleasure.


End file.
